starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Red X
Biography COMING SOON! Skills Thief He is a master thief, understanding stealth, ways to bypass security, having a mental database of security technologies and ways to exploit them, and having a host of similar topics. This skill set also allows him to be a master of sabotage and assassination, two applications that have seen heavy use. His fame, however, in these three areas are less than they might be due to his proficiency in their regards; he rarely is discovered. Martial Artist Additionally, like many superheroes and villains, he is a master martial artist, especially able at disabling tactics with a basis in Judo and Shaolin Kung Fu. Acrobat However unlike many heroes, he is also a master acrobat to a gymnastics Olympic athlete level of precision and skill. Unlike the Olympic athlete, however, his suit's strength and speed enhancements, and his two chemical-induced powers have pushed him far above and beyond what man should be rightfully able to accomplish in acrobatics. Genius Level Intellect His last skill set worthy of note is incredible intelligence, of which he largely leaves untapped as of late. He has a keen understanding, experience, and (largely) self-taught education within the realms of advanced chemistry, physics, and experimental technology. Powers Enhanced Reactions This is a chemically induced power, and one of two successful results of him trying to create a super-human formula. In actuality, this 'power' is mostly credit to hyper-training, with the chemical addition managing to push 'human' over the dividing line to 'super human.' While the unaided, unmutated human can not compete with Red X's reaction time, it is not unheard of that some supers may have superior reactions. Hyper Self Awareness This power rests almost entirely on the sub-conscious level, and is a hyper-wiring of the mind that permits Red X a highly specific knowledge of his current physical state, specific bodily position, and understanding of muscular ability and fatigue. This allows him a high level coordinated movements entirely impossible otherwise. Suit What makes him a super is his suit; a black cat suit fitted with a cape and utility belt powered by the very rare, unstable, and dangerous chemical Xenothium. He uses this chemical in a number of ways, as listed bellow. The suit is near miraculously efficient, a few liquid ounces being able to supply the suit's demands for an extended period of time. The suit is equiped with a voice-scrambler, with an end-result voice that possesses both a metallic and echoing nature, but otherwise seems natural. Further, the visor is equipped with flash/excess light protection, and a radiation visor sensitive to the most minute traces of radiation. This sensor allows Red X to see regardless of lighting conditions or visual illusions. The Suit provides some defense; it offers modest insulation from adverse thermal and electric threats, and resists blunt-trauma damage and impact damage, allowing Red X to--for example--endure falls with no damage to himself that should destroy a man pass rehabilitation. Limited piercing damage resistance is also present, able to stop small handgun rounds. Invisibility Red X appears invisible to the unaided eye--with absolutely no artifacts of visibility or visual distortion present. While invisible, he can not use his "Red X" power; the suit is unable to support both at once. He still appears in the ultraviolet spectrum. Teleportation Readily accessible, near instantaneous, and permitting a great deal of control, this is an amazing power despite its instability. If it becomes unstable, letting the suit 'cool off' (not using invisibility, attempting to use teleportation, or using the "Red X" power) for a short period of time will render teleportaion stable once more. Movement The suit improves his speed and strength by a factor of two--an impressive display being that Red X already has a peak-athletic build. Red X His name-sake power, blood red Xs in various forms can be projected from his palms, the back of his hands, or from the bottoms of his feet. The Xes come in a host of forms. They are typically saucer-sized, although can be significantly larger, dependent on their nature. Each X are different manifications of the liquid form of the ore, Xenothium, manipulated by the introduction of chemicals, electric charges, or temperature changes. The variations of these Xes are as follows. X Blades X-shaped blades, which can be either used as throwing stars (which, due to the projection nature, can be thrown en masse) or as spinning blades on the back of his hands. When spinning, the blades are able to cut through hardened steel with relative ease. Explosive X Xes that erupt in a fiery blast approximately five to six feet in diameter. Can be made either to explode on contact, or on a timer. Additionally, the explosion can be turned down drastically, allowing for a more efficient use of Xenothium. Elastic X This X will bond with itself, and only itself, first expanding, and then contracting. The strength of the bond, and the strength of the contraction can be on the level of multiple tons of force; able to restrict movement. However, the X can be cut with a sharp enough tool, and doesn’t crush the target, only restricts movement. This is useful in tying up an opponent. Adhesive X The Elastic X is the basis for the Adhesive X, except the Adhesive X is a not nearly as well defined, stringy-gel substance. It contracts with the same force of the Elastic X, but pairs with it an extremely adhesive nature. Although length-wise its strong, it can be destroyed fairly easily if cut against its ‘grain’. Grappling X An X-blade attached to a black, retracting cable, light as thin rope, but strong as aircraft cable. The X adheres to surfaces. Electric X ‘Electric’ is only a definition in appearance and some effect, rather than a true nature of the X. This X shoots out large beam(s) of crackling energy, which actually reflects off metal, but attacks living matter (among other things) with an electrical like effect. This is often activated in the palm of his hand, giving the impression that the beam originates from his hand. Electronics Disable X The workings of this X isn’t understood, but it deactivates electronics, not simply overloading them; it has been used to unlock electronic locks, and power down highly advance equipment. This doesn’t have a piercing nature, and so it can be entirely stopped by fairly minimal armor. X Matter Split An X that temporarily splits matter, only to reform the matter moments later. This does not damage whatever it is used against. It can also be used to split such things as energy shields. Solid X Like the X Blade, except without a blade edge. Very strong and hard. Tools and Equipment Although his suit's name-sake Red X power provides him with (in only part) an assortment of tools, they are not enough on their own. X-bike A high-performance motorcycle that, like his suit, uses Xenothium for operation. Though capable of outstanding speeds and acceleration, mere engine power is not the only use of Xenothium; the bike uses it in two specific other ways. First, it acts to form attraction and/or repulsion with the ground, allowing for far greater traction than physically possible with the bike's design, and also able to increase the (in effect) surface contact to over twice what the bike is normally capable of. Secondly, like his suit, it can become invisible, however due to the reactor's limitation in power output, the bike can't reach high speeds while maintaining invisibility. Crimson Serum This applied, liquid form of Xenothium was intended to grant the user hyper-regenerative abilities equivalent to that of such supers as Wolverine. Crimson Serum, however, was a failure. Not only was the healing factor associated with it fractionally equivalent to the X Weapon mutations, but the unstable nature of Xenothium was so violent, that the human brain sealed itself off from the fluid as a means of protection, rendering the user unconscious until the body dissipated the unknown substance. Despite its failure, it is still used by Red X, carefully measured in six, twenty-four, and forty-eight hour doses. Although the fluid is life-saving, and allows such truly radical things such as major (though not complete), scar-less organ regrowth, it must be used with caution, as during use Red X is both entirely unaware of his environment, and completely defenseless. The fluid is highly toxic to anything with distinctly non-human DNA (which includes some, if not all, human-base mutants), assaulting the brain via the bloodstream. There is no know antidote to either save a non-human subject, nor to bring a human out of his or her unconscious state. Used on large animals, (Such as a horse, or cattle) Crimson Serum typically renders retardation-level damage in five seconds, and brain-death in ten, though these effects scale back dramatically as DNA comes closer to that of a human. Holographic Devices Red X is known to make use of life-like holograms, in various forms. These holograms must be predefined, and preferably prerecorded, greatly limiting their flexibility in nature. Weaknesses There are three main weaknesses Red X displays, and all three revolve around his suit's power source, Xenothium. This strange chemical is the key to his powers, and, unfortunately, rare and securely guarded. This first weakness leads into the second: every application of his powers obviously uses Xenothium, requiring him to carefully monitor his use of it. Finally, Xenothium is unstable, and thus both dangerous and at times unreliable. Another key weakness, is that if his suit's belt is removed or destroyed (the second possibility being an improbable event; if an attack manages to destroy the belt, most likely Red X will have been killed as well belt being significantly stronger and more durable than the suit) all of his powers are lost, leaving him a mere mortal--albeit a highly skilled mortal. Sources *Teen Titans (TV show) *Teen Titans GO! (Comic books) *Wikipeda: Red X *Bio on Titanstower *Bio on Titiansgo.net Category:Characters (WH)